


Day 4: Betrayal

by GemmaRose



Series: LawLu Week 2020 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), Slice of Life, Straw Hat Grand Fleet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Luffy's anger is a terrible thing to behold.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: LawLu Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063889
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Day 4: Betrayal

“ **CABBAAAAAGE!!!** ” Luffy’s voice shattered the peaceful afternoon, making Law and everyone else in sight startle. Shachi’s head whipped around, and his cursing filled the echoing aftermath of Luffy’s roar as Bepo caught him in the ribs, claws sparking with Electro gashing open his skin. They would be fine, if the creativity of Shachi’s cursing was anything to go by, so Law grabbed Kikoku and strode to where Luffy was storming down the ramp set up between Sunny’s main deck and the shore of the island they’d gathered at to prepare for the inevitable battle they’d face at Raftel.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, falling in step with Luffy, Observing their surroundings for any sense of threat.

“Gonna kill Cabbage.” Luffy said simply, the air around him all but literally crackling. Law saw a few deckhands stagger, clutching the tables their crews’ cooks were preparing for a proper feast later. Law’s mind whirled as he fell back a couple steps, letting Luffy take the lead in the hunt for Cavendish. Luffy was hard to anger, harder still to push to this level of fury. Law had only seen this sort of rage on him when-

When someone they were fighting turned on their own underlings, betrayed the trust of those who followed them. Had Cavendish turned on them? The flamboyant bastard had never been quiet about hating Luffy most of all the Worst Generation, and that alter of his was as unpredictable as he was powerful. If anyone would betray the Alliance and the Grand Fleet, Cavendish and Hakuba were definitely not surprising suspects. Or, a surprising suspect? He was a surgeon, not a psychiatrist. He’d ask around his crew later, once Cavendish was dealt with.

It didn’t take long to locate the stretch of shore the Beautiful Pirates had claimed for their boat, but surprisingly Cavendish was nowhere in sight. Luffy snarled, his rage a tangible thing in the air, prickling against Law’s haki sense like a ball of needles. “You.” he snapped, singling out a deckhand and beckoning them over. “Where’s your Captain?”

“In his quarters.” they said quickly. “But you didn’t hear it from me.” they turned and stiffly marched away.

“He’s in there, alright.” Luffy growled, hands tightening into fists.

“Alright.” Law drew his sword, letting Kikoku’s bloodlust turn the world sharp at the edges. “I’ll back you up.”

Luffy nodded, and Law followed him onto the Sleeping White Horse of the Forest at full alert. Luffy’s feet rang loudly against the deck, as if he wore heavy boots instead of thin sandals, and the door at the aft end flew open to show Cavendish looking groggy with a toothbrush in one hand and pale cream smeared all over his face. “What is the meaning of this?” he asked, looking outright incensed.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” Luffy asked, his voice dark and low, plucking at some ancient thing in Law’s chest which screamed that he stood next to a _predator_. God, he never wanted to be on the wrong end of that anger.

“Notice what?” Cavendish frowned.

“You ate my special meat!” Luffy snapped, and it was like the word screeched to a halt. A rogue wave caught the hull, and Law stumbled a half step sideways.

“All this over _meat_?”

“Of course!” Luffy turned to him, lips pursing in a confused little pout. “What, Torao, did you think it was something else?”

“I-” Law started, then shut his mouth and sighed heavily through his nose. “I don’t know what I was expecting.”

“Well _I_ just woke up.” Cavendish sniffed. “If you want to fight Hakuba, you’ll have to wait.”

“Let him know I’m gonna kick his ass next time I see him.” Luffy nodded once, decisively, then spun to flash Law the brightest smile he’d seen all week. “Hey, Law, do you have any sea king meat on your ship?”

Law could only blink at him, which Luffy apparently took as _some_ kind of answer because he laughed and grabbed Law by the elbow, dragging him back the way they’d came. “Yosh! Traffy’s crew’s gonna make _Meat_!”

Well, upside, at least none of his crew would blame him for Luffy’s decision to raid their pantry over anyone else’s. They’d all heard what happened on Onigashima, they knew how hopeless it was to try to control Luffy on any level. At least, Law thought as he let Luffy haul him back towards their ships, they could be reasonably sure that they weren’t going to be attacked at tonight’s party. That would just ruin the mood.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
